


Hush

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like that Sailor Brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Zoycite watched as Malachite paced the room, cursing fluently in several languages. "Are you all right?" She sat on his bed, somewhat concerned. He threw his glove at the wall beside her head. She almost flinched, but caught herself in time. Picking up the glove, she noticed a burn mark that went all the way through the material. "She hit you?"

"Stupid Sailor Bitch." 

Zoycite smiled, she’d never seen him so angry. "I thought she was kind of cute." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, Zoycite." 

She walked up to him and took his hand. "She burned you." 

"Yes. I know." His voice was stiff with hatred. 

"I didn’t think those little girls could hurt you." 

"Shut up, Zoycite." 

"Maybe this Sailor Venus is a match for you." 

"Shut. Up. Zoycite." 

She shrugged, enjoying watching him grow more vicious. "I’m sure it was just luck. Took you by surprise." 

"I think she took you by surprise first, Zoycite, darling." 

"Shut up, Malachite." 

He held his hand up to the dim light and looked at the mark Sailor Venus had left with her crescent beam. "Perhaps Tuxedo Mask distracted you? You don’t find that little whelp attractive, do you?" 

"Shut up, Malachite," she turned away from him, her face flushed. 

"Of course not, you think she’s cute." 

She tackled him and pinned him to the bed. "Do you think she does parties?" 

He laughed, "Feeling naughty are you?" 

"Shut up, Malachite." 

He grabbed her hands and flipped her onto her back. Straddling her, he let his hair fall like a curtain around her face. "Can you make me?" 

"Tell me the truth. Did that sailor brat turn you on?" 

"Innocence always does. Why do you think I first took you?" He bared his teeth and leaned down to nip her ear. "Did she turn you on?" 

Zoycite blushed. "Maybe." She stared up at him through half closed lids. "Want to play a game? 

He chuckled. "Why? You want to play dress up?" 

"I’m not sure I could pass for a fourteen year old." 

"She was at least sixteen." He released one of her hands and unbuttoned the collar of her uniform. "In the prime of her youth. Just ripe for corrupting." 

"Over the hill, am I?" 

He finished unfastening her uniform jacket and stared down at her naked form. He ran a finger gently along her lower lip. "Zoycite. Hush."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest stories, circa 1998


End file.
